kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Noho-Kulkan
Overview Noho-Kulkan is a Mayan protector deity, stuck mid-transition between her defensive guardian form and the shape of the apocalyptic destroyer Nohochacyum (Noho). Kukulkan defended the Mayans for centuries, fighting off supernatural threats and aiding them in wars. As the Mayan culture dwindled, the form of the destroyer began to burst forth from her hide and take over her role as it consumed her lizard-like body. But Kulkan resisted the transformation, preserving herself in a strange amalgamation between the two deities. Origin Kukulkan, also known as the War Serpent, was a spiritual guardian of the Mayan empire during its reign over what would become Mexico and Central America. A physical emissary of the old gods, she could be deployed at a moment's notice by the high priests to defend the empire against a multitude of threats, both physical and supernatural. With her help, the Mayan armies fended off many advances onto their lands, and the civilization flourished for millennia. After many years, however, signs of the endtimes began to appear, signalling the conclusion of the empire’s long rule. Days grew shorter as darkness crept forward, and the high priesthood saw that it was time to call upon a new god in order to destroy the old world, making way for the new. And it was so that Nohochacyum, the spirit of destruction and rebirth, was summoned, with the intention of taking Kukulkan’s body and razing the earth so that life could start anew. Kukulkan, however, resisted, wishing instead to allow the civilization which she guarded for so long to continue it’s reign, even if it meant defying the order of the high priests. Soon Nohochacyum’s essence began to grow within Kukulkan, bursting out with terrifying and painful malignancy, while Kukulkan continued to resist the destroyer that has been planted within her being. Will Kukulkan be able to resist Nohochacyum and avert her destiny? Or will the end of days finally come, allowing the world to be reborn again? Energy System Noho-Kulkan regains energy slowly over time. As she transitions more and more fully to Noho, she eschews energy entirely in favor of more brutal hand-to-hand and grappling attacks. Ranged Combat Kulkan is a ranged fighter, who spews corrosive liquid at her foes, similar to the corrosive black sap of the Chechen tree. This not only deals heavy damage over time, but also brings a curse upon the recipient, causing them great pain from any wounds. Noho-Kulkan will often dash forward for a quick clawed strike, to drive this cursed poison into her opponent's veins. Kulkan can also spit pools of corrosive fire, to keep her opponents away or to further expose them to her toxic curse. When Noho becomes preeminent, Kulkan's native ranged abilities are suppressed. To compensate, Noho uses powerful rushing attacks which fly at the opponent with unstoppable momentum. She has another ranged attack that she ribs a part the senter of her body and a huge blast of energy able to destroy an island an Mabyn a hole county Grappling Kulkan is poorly suited to grappling attacks, with her low stance and jointed limbs meant for flexibility instead of lifting power. Noho, on the other hand, has powerful limbs of stone, and burns opponents with a touch. Grabbing and pinning opponents beneath flaming stone is Noho's primary offensive strategy! Noho's stone body also adds weight, making Noho-Kulkan better able to counter-grapple. Melee Combat Kulkan's low profile and flexible speed allows her to dart in and out of melee range for quick strikes, to disrupt her opponent or to take advantage of her curse. However, she lacks the durability or natural armor required for prolonged melee combat. Noho, on the other hand, is made of unfeeling stone, and burns opponents with every touch. Noho's flaming limbs explode with energy on impact, dealing powerful damage with every strike. Noho is also very strong, which opens up grappling attack possibilities as a major source of damage. Weakness Noho does not use energy, and calling on that form's power drains all of Noho-Kulkan's energy, and restricts her future energy potential. As a dual-entity, Noho-Kulkan has more powerful strategies at her command than most kaiju, but she must manage and control her transitions for maximum impact. Being unable to counter an opponent's strategy at the right moment can prove fatal, as can an over-reliance on either of her two forms. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Noho-Kulkan has two distinct personalities - each one controlled by one of her two heads. Her organic lizard head (Noho) is in charge by default - it aims her primary ranged weapons, and focuses on her opponents. But when she transitions to access the power of the destroyer, the organic head hangs limply, and the stone head takes over. Showing this transition is key to selling the two-headed playstyle. *Combat Focus: Noho-Kulkan is a slippery ranged fighter, with classic low-to-the-ground profile, evasive attacks, and quick clawed strikes. Transitioning to a heavy grappler, with flaming limbs & close-in strikes is her major mechanic, and needs to feel good on both sides. *Special Considerations: Flaming effects on limbs. Two-headed geometry, with independent aim. It's also important to get both playstyles feeling good, so people don't favor one too heavily over the other. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:SPN2 Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters